Competition
by puchan87
Summary: The members of U's knew that entering love live would have them face many challenges, but time and time again they have triumph. Together they can accomplish anything, but what happens if two of their members are fighting against each other. What will happen to U's? why are they even fighting?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first time posting a story here. The idea's been bugging me after I saw a picture of Eri and Maki fighting for Nozomi in a website, So i just kind of wanted to try a threesome Don't expect it to turn into a smut though. (I have no experience in writing those) I also apologize for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. Oh and if you don't like the shipping or the idea of a possible threesome, you probably shouldn't read the story chances are you won't enjoy it. Read at you're own risk!

SOOO... yeah hope you enjoy.

**I don't own Love live.**

Competition Ch. 1

Another normal day in Otonokizaka all-girls school, or so that's what it seems to be for other students. Not for Toujou Nozomi though, Today would be the beginning of a little war.

It started off as a normal day for Nozomi she woke up this morning, prepared for her day and headed to school. When she arrived at the Student council room where she usually meets her best friend Ayase Eri, the said girl was nowhere to be found. Nozomi shrugged it off thinking that Eri was just having a slow day, but Eri didn't show up leaving Nozomi to do all of the work. By the beginning of homeroom she was exhausted from all that work. Still Eri was nowhere to be found **_Where's Ericchi it was really unlike her to miss council work and now homeroom._** By now Nozomi is slightly worried for the girl. Ayase Eri is a girl known for her responsible personality and she is basically the description of perfect. Not taking any chances she decided to send Eri a text once lunch break comes. She is after all the Vice-President she must set a good example for other students, plus Eri would surely scold her about texting during classes.

By lunch Nozomi figured that calling Eri would be the best option and perhaps hearing the girl's voice would calm her nerves and maybe it can finally let her focus. So she headed to the school roof and made a personal call to her beloved best friend "….." **_No one's answering, Ericchi what's going on? _**Nozomi made mental note to consul her cards for answers, something weird is definitely going on.

"Nozomi-chan!" Nozomi can hear a familiar voice calling her from the roof door, the voice belongs to no other than Koizumi Hanayo who seemed to be out of breath perhaps she's been running around the school to look for Nozomi.

"Ah…. Hanayo-chan what is it?" She questioned with her usual playful voice, curious of what's so important it had Hanayo frantically searching for her.

Hanayo gasps trying to catch her breath "Maa…. Ma… Maki- chan" was the only word she could gasp out from her uneven breath, Nozomi waits patiently for Hanayo to catch her breath. "Maki-chan got into a fight! I heard from students at class that she was having a heated argument with another student yesterday!"

"EH! WH… WHAT!? IS SHE ALRIGHT!?"

"Huh, oh yeah… she's okay I heard that they didn't fight physically…. Hee…hee…. It was just an argument" Hanayo explains trying to clear the misunderstanding she set.

"that's a relief" **_Still_** **_that can't be Maki-chan isn't the type of girl who would get into such mess._** Nozomi thought still doubting the news "Who did she fight with? Where is she now?"

"I don't know none of the students had a good look at the other person and Maki-chan didn't come to school today. That's why I came here to get you we're having a meeting at the clubroom about it. We just need to find Eri-chan" Hanayo explain while she looks around the roof top for any sign of Eri.

"She isn't here today" She said with a worried look "Let's just head to the clubroom for now" she suggest and they made their way to the clubroom. Though Nozomi couldn't help but think of Eri's and Maki's well-being.

-After School-

During the meeting Honoka announced that practice would be canceled, due to the absence of Eri and Maki. The rest of the group decided to visit Maki to check on her, but the girls were only able to encounter Mr. Nishikino who claimed that maki was fine and had stepped out to meet a friend. Satisfied with the news, they decided to leave it at that and part ways. Nozomi of course volunteered to visit Eri to make sure she is okay. **_Ericchi didn't reply to any of my text and she didn't call me back either. Maki-chan didn't reply to my text either, but at least we know she's fine. Honestly those two are so similar…. _**Nozomi though as she makes her way to Eri's apartment.

-Nozomi's Apartment-

A girl with blond hair tied into a high ponytail stood against Nozomi's front door, she's patiently waiting for the girl to come home. Though she knew Nozomi would be heading to her apartment first, she figured Arisa would inform Nozomi of her whereabouts.

"I figured you'd be here." A girl with red hair and piercing purple eyes said "I won't let you have her Eri, I hope you know that" The girl boldly proclaim.

"And I figured you would come too." Eri said as she glare at the girl in front of her "It's nice to see that you're finally being honest with yourself Maki, but there's No way I'm giving Nozomi to you"

Chapter END

So yeah... how was it? good? Bad? neither? let me know be gentle though, Constructive criticism would be really appreciated. Let me know of any mistakes and I'll try to fix them.

Also if you don't like the shipping don't to be rude about it. I don't go around Fanfiction and Bash pairings I don't like, so be respectful and if someone is being rude on the review I advice other readers to just ignore it. Honestly I rather read about your opinions on the contraction and delivery of the story than about who's a better shipping.

Anyhow thanks for reading^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read chapter 1 I really appreciate it. Anyways I don't want to keep you all waiting so here's chapter 2

**Love Live is not mine**

Competition Ch. 2

**_Moouuu…. I swear Ericchi and Maki-chan are so alike, I can't believe Ericchi is at my apartment and she didn't even let me know. They could at least let someone know if they are not going to be home... _**Nozomi was feeling rather irritated by the members' behavior. Eri left her with all the Student Council work, which she wouldn't have mind if Eli gave her an explanation. Maki got in some agrgument and didn't bother to consult Nozomi, after all her and Maki have gotten close for the past months. Most importantly both girls neglected to attend school, and didn't bother to inform anyone leaving a very worried Nozomi. Of course her card told her that the two girls are fine, but it also said that there is a distraught between the two. A disagreement is highly possible between the two girls and it is usually a brief disagreement then later the two girls would come up with a compromise that will benefit the both of them. and that's how they normally handle their fights, so Nozomi wasn't too worried. What confuses Nozomi the most is the last card. The Reversed Empress, it didn't fit the two prediction she got and for the first time Nozomi could not understand her card's prediction.

When Nozomi reached her apartment floor she expected to see Eri waiting for her, what or rather who she didn't expect to see was maki. "Maki-chan? You're here too?" Nozomi asked curiously "I'm glad you're here, because you have some explaining to do too, regarding your little argument with another student" Nozomi said teasingly although you can hear a tint of disappointment in the girls voice.

"I… W… Well… I can explain that" Maki stutter with a flushed face, Eri stood at the side fidgeting, knowing full well what Nozomi's talking about. "E… ERI CAN HELP ME EXPLAIN IT!" Eri stood shock at Maki's statement now Nozomi's eyes are on her.

"Ericchi? What do you have to do with Maki's argument?" Nozomi waited for Eri to say something and when she just stood there blushing and fidgeting. Nozomi figured that neither of the girls are going to talk anytime soon, for some odd reason both of them are just blushing and avoiding eye contact from her. **_They're both acting so weird _**"Hah… I suppose we should go inside and have some tea, and then you two can explain yourselves."

Nozomi entered her apartment with Maki and Eri behind her, she didn't expect both girls to follow her to her room, but she figured it would be best for them to talk somewhere comfortable. Eri sat on the edge of Nozomi's bed and Maki sat around the small coffee table. "I'll go get some tea and snacks."

"I can help you prepare them Nozomi" Eri said as she got up from her sit on Nozomi's bed.

"You don't have to prepare anything Nozomi I can call someone to deliver us food" Maki protest as she pull out her phone from her pocket.

"Wha… What Maki-chan you don't have to do that I can prepare something for us" Nozomi exclaim stopping Maki from proceeding her call. Maki was slightly disappointed from Nozomi's refusal, though she tries not to let it show, but her pout made it obvious.

Eri smirk from Nozomi's answer, she does feel bad for the girl but there is no way she'll go easy on Maki, especially if it involves Nozomi's love and attention. "I'll help-"

"NO Ericchi you stay here and sit with Maki-chan. You're both my guest, so I'm going to prepare the tea and snacks myself" Nozomi cuts of whatever Eri was going to say and proceed to exit the room and serve her guest, leaving A disappointed Eri.

Maki snickered at Eri, hearing this Eri glared at Maki who in turn glared back. "I'm not going to go easy on you Maki, I'm going to **win Nozomi's heart**" Eri exclaims

"No you won't Nozomi's going to be **Mine**." Maki and Eri continued to glare at each other until they remember a very crucial detail. They have almost forgot that Nozomi would be interrogating them about their whereabouts. Not to mention Maki's argument with the mysterious student, which happens to be Eri. Before they can discuss what they should do, the door opened followed by Nozomi who's carrying a tray with three cups of tea and some cookies.

"Sorry for the wait" Nozomi said and placed the tray on the coffee table, Eri moves down to the coffee table and sat across Nozomi. "So are you both ready to explain yourselves?" Nozomi question replacing her usually playful tone with a serious and concern voice.

"Nozomi..." Both Maki and Eri said they finally realizes how much worry they have cause the girl. Now both girls regrets their action and they want nothing more but to see their Beloved smile once more.

"Nozomi I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to miss school" Eri apologizes "Me too Nozomi, and for not tell you about my argument yesterday" Maki followed after, both girls wanted to be honest with Nozomi.

"It's okay, just please explain yourselves both of you." Nozomi said her worries were slowly diminishing, now that Maki and Eri are here with her. It wasn't the first time she felt like this, when either Maki or Eri were around she felt comfortable and safe. When she doesn't know where one is she can't help but worry. W**_hen the three of us are together I feel like nothing can go wrong... I wonder why I feel this way..._**

"We both needed time to think" Maki said, confusing Nozomi _**why did Maki and Eri need time to think, was it about U's, if so they could have talk to me about it or to the others.**_

"Think about what? What's so important that the two of you had to miss school and most importantly make you fight?" Nozomi knew neither of the girls would miss school for random reasons, so whatever it is they had to think about must have been important.

Eri blush madly "M…. Maki and I found out that w…. We were i… i… in l…. love with the same person"

Nozomi looks at Eri with wide eyes **_Maki-chan and Ericchi are in love with someone!?_** She turns Maki for confirmation, when Maki shyly looks at her and nod she knew it was true **_Why? Why do I feel like crying, my chest hurts_** Nozomi couldn't understand her own feeling she gripped her chest hoping that it would ease the pain, but sadly it did nothing. Before she knew it tears were running down her face.

"NOZOMI!" Both Maki and Eri exclaimed they immediately stood up from their sits and ran to Nozomi's sides "Nozomi what's wrong why are you crying?" Eri asked as she tries to wipe Nozomi's tears.

"Nozomi please don't cry" Maki said patting Nozomi's back

Despite Eri's and Maki's request Nozomi couldn't help but keep crying "I… I…" Nozomi couldn't even finish her words; even if she could she didn't know what to say. Nozomi herself didn't even know why she was crying,she was suppose to feel happy that her beloved friends have someone they love. Yet she felt empty and alone. _**If Maki-chan and Ericchi pursue this girl am I going to be alone again?**_ her mind did nothing but think of scenarios where both Eri and Maki would leave her for the sake of their love interest she couldn't bear the thought and so she cried harder. If she was going to lose Eri and Maki she at least wanted to stay in their embrace a little longer. Maki and Eri seem to understand Nozomi's silent request, they held Nozomi until she could calm down.

The room was silent the only thing that can be heard is Nozomi's sobs and sniffles. The sound is nothing but pure torture for Eri and Maki, the sight is heart wrecking, but what devastated them the most; is knowing neither of them knew how stop Nozomi from crying. Nozomi continued to cry for almost an hour, the torturous sound was finally replaced by light snores from the previously crying girl.

"She fell asleep" Maki mumbles staring at Nozomi's tear stained face. She reach out to remove Nozomi's tears, but once her hand made contact with Nozomi's face Maki couldn't help but caress Nozomi's slightly blushed cheek "She must have been really tired"

Eri couldn't help but notice the way Maki looked at Nozomi it was full of love and care,**_ Maki you really do love Nozomi huh?_** "Mhm… We should move her to the bed" Eri suggests, they helped each other move Nozomi to her bed, trying their best not wake the sleeping girl, once that was finish Eri pulls out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Maki questions slightly irritated by Eri's action. If Eri was going to take a picture of Nozomi she would want a copy, but right now Maki wanted to respect Nozomi's privacy there was no way she'll allow Eri to take a picture.

"Relax Maki, I'm just going to call my Mother to let her know I'll be staying here" Eri calmly explains to Maki as she proceeds to dial her home number and head to the door. When she opened the door she stopped and turned to Maki "You should probably call yours too, I know you don't want to leave her side either"

"I… I…" Maki blushed madly at Eri's statement and before she could even rebuttal Eri is gone. **_It's useless to try and hide my real feelings anyways_** Maki thought. She followed Eri's advice and contacted her Mother about the sudden sleepover. Once that was finished, Eri walks into the room and sat down next to Maki. They silently sat there, staring at the girl. The previous scene replaying on their minds.

"Eri did we do this?" Maki question not once taking her eyes off Nozomi. "Did we make her cry?"

"I don't know Maki…." Eri answered honestly, she was actually wondering the same thing "Maki whoever Nozomi choose-"

"I know" Maki cuts Eri's sentence. "Respect her decision and try to be happy for her" Maki said as she finally took her eyes off Nozomi to look at Eri "Even if it'll hurt one of us" she continued

"Good I just wanted to make sure" Eri said as she got up from her sit and headed to the door.

"Going somewhere?" Maki questioned

"Yeah, I'm going to buy us some grocery, so we can prepare some dinner" Eri answers as she opens the door "Make sure to look after Nozomi okay?"

"Tch… I know that already" Maki stated twirling a strand of her red locks on her finger.

"Don't do anything weird" Eri tease before she close the door shut and heads to a convenient store.

"WHA!? I WOULDN'T-!" Maki shouts but cut herself off realizing that Nozomi was still sleeping. Maki face palmed and blushs from Eri's accusation. "Mouuu…. What a bothersome person" Maki tried to calm herself down and hoped that her face would soon go back to normal.

Once it did she looked at Nozomi and Maki grab a hold of Nozomi's hand "I love you Nozomi" she whispered and placed a gentle kiss on Nozomi's hand

"E… Ericchi…" Nozomi mumbled in her sleep.

Maki stares at Nozomi with a look of hurt and disappointment **_She's thinking of Eri…. I'm here too you know... _**Maki was about to let go of Nozomi's hand when she suddenly heard a soft sound and Nozomi's hand tighten its hold on hers "Maki-chan" This caused Maki to blushed and look away from the girl in front of her **_Maybe not just Eri…_** Maki smiled a little **_Looks like I do have chance._**

END

End of chapter 2. yay! I'm not sure how long this story's going to go on, so I'd like to ask how many of you are in actual favor of having a NozoEliMaki? or should I make Nozomi choose? That'll be a lot of drama though. And I do realize that Nozomi is tad out of character, I apologize about that. I just really like a vulnerable Nozomi it's so cute. Especially during her own episode in season 2 she was just so adorable! anyways thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 be prepared for the next chapters more drama is going to happen~~~. But it can't be helped we all knew people are going to get hurt in this FF so be brave and prepare your hearts. So while it last please enjoy this somewhat happy chapter. Thank you all for your opinion and support. for those of you who voted know that none of your suggestion are being ignored! even if you were just an anonymous reviewer I took your opinion to consideration. Please be patient and you'll all read the desire ending you wish maybe. Though that won't be for a while like 10 chapters maybe who knows, it's a such a mystery even I don't know.

**I DON'T OWN LOVE LIVE**

Chapter 3

Nozomi woke up to the cluttering sound of pans and plates from the kitchen. She got up from her bed and quietly sat there thinking, she is in a daze wondering what had happened. Then it had finally drawn to her **_Ericchi and Maki-chan were telling me about the person they loved… Then I… _**Nozomi hides her face onto her hand **_I can't believe I cried like that in front of them… I don't even know why I just fell like I'll be alone if they're not with me _**Nozomi clutches the clothes near her chest **_ And it just hurts… To know they love someone else… someone else…_** Nozomi's eyes wide in shock as she realize why her chest hurts, why she feels the way she does and why she had cry herself to sleep. **_I… I'm in love… but with who!?_** Now Nozomi was finally putting the pieces together. It made sense why she would feel so safe with them around, but there was still one question that remains unsolved. Who was she in love with? or perhaps who did she love more?, both girls clearly has such amazing effect on her; If she was ask she can talk for days about how amazing both girls are. Each of them are beautiful and talented in their own unique way. Not to mention they have the cutest reaction to Nozomi's teasing and those blush she can never get tired of seeing them blush. **_What am I supposed to do…? I… I… can't Maki-chan and Ericchi already have someone they like…_**

Nozomi was pulled out of her thoughts when the door slowly opened, she saw Eri poke her head into the slightly open door.

"Ah! You're awake" Eri said smiling brightly at Nozomi. **_So cute_** Nozomi thought trying her best not to blush from Eri's smile she thanked the heavens that the room was dimly lighted due to the nights sky and the lights being off. "Maki and I already prepared dinner come outside so we can eat" Eri tries to make out Nozomi's silhouette from the dim room it was hard to actually see the girl's face since it's dark"but you should probably change out of your uniform first" Eri strode off to the kitchen to give Nozomi some needed privacy.

**_Both of them are still here… _**For now Nozomi decided to follow Eri's request. Once she was done she walks out of her room, she was greeted by the sight of Eri and Maki setting up the table. Maki took care of the utensils while Eri brought different dish to the small table.

"Maki-chan you helped prepared the dinner?" Nozomi tease, she was a bit surprise that the said girl would still be here much less prepare dinner for the three of them.

Maki blushes to the sound of Nozomi's voice "It's not like I wanted too…." She tried to hide her blush from Nozomi's sight, but fails miserably "I was getting hungry too, so I just helped"

Eri laughs at Maki's dishonest behavior "Right that's what happened."

"S… Shut up Eri"

"Ah~~ Maki-chan I didn't think you care about me that much" Nozomi continues he teasing, right now she's really enjoying her time with the two girls. This was how it has been when it was just the three of them, full of laughter and life.

"I… I… Idiot! Of course I care about you!" Maki admits rather bluntly, her blush now rivals her hair. She's really embarrass of her own declaration, but the shock look and bright blush from Nozomi made her feel proud. Despite her growing blush, Maki had a smug looked plastered on her face.

Behind the kitchen counter Eri watches the scene unfold before her. She was quite jealous of how each of them blushes at each others words, she clenches her hands to a fist at the display. "Let's eat shall we" she announces with a fake cheerful tone, Eri wanted to break the connection between the two.

The two girls nod their blush still evident on their faces, but it was slowly disappearing the same can't be said for the erratically beating heart though.

Dinner was awfully quiet; the tension between Eri and Maki is now clearly evident to Nozomi, Toujou Nozomi is not second to Eri to for no reason, she can clearly figure out that the tension is created by their mutual love interest. **_I wonder who's the person they're in love with?_** **_That person is really luck both Ericchi and Maki-chan are amazing girls… _**

"—mi, NOZOMI!" Nozomi heard and Eris voice finally pulls her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh what?"

"Geez I've been calling you for a while now Nozomi" Eri worriedly said "Is everything okay? Or do you not like the food?" Eri questions now Maki was staring at Nozomi as well. It's the first dish Maki prepared for Nozomi so it'll be bad if Nozomi didn't like it, but she knew that the girl is troubled by something.

"OH! No I like the food, it's Yakiniku after all" Nozomi attempted to smile, but it was evident to both girls that the smile is forced.

"NOZOMI!" Finally having enough of the façade Maki slams her chopsticks on the table "Nozomi It's not fair for you to hide your feelings again! You're not alone anymore you know!"

"Maki-chan…" Nozomi averted her gaze to her food hoping that her silence would prevent the girl from asking any further.

"Nozomi please tell us what's wrong?" Eri pleads just like Maki she's also feeling agitated, she had never seen her friend cry before and now she witness her cry herself to sleep. Something was wrong and the distance Nozomi's trying to putting between her and Maki is just to painful to ignore.

"…. Ericchi, Maki-chan… will you answer me one question"

"What is it" "anything" Maki and Eri said simultaneously

"Who is the person you're in love with?" Nozomi questions finally looking at the two girls in front of her who and bears a look of shock from Nozomi's sudden question.

"I… it's…. " Eri started but unfortunately her rapid and loud heart beat drowned any form of words she could think of. Maki is in no better condition than Eri, she simply refused to look at Nozomi and decided to hide her blushing face behind the safety of her hands.

"Ericchi… Maki-chan… Please… answer me." **_Please just answer me… I just need to know... Then i promise I'll be happy for bothof you…_**

"It's…. It's **you**" Maki and Eri answered without looking at Nozomi everything else around the room looks interesting for the two of them.

Now it was Nozomi's turn to blush and look flabbergasted. **_WHAT!?_** Her hand unconsciously covers her mouth "M…. Me?" She asks doubting her ears. **_C…. Can't be I must be p… playing a really cruel joke on myself. _**

Eri stood from her seat and walks to Nozomi side "Nozomi" **_It's time to be brave Eri this is your chance. _**She removes Nozomi's hand from her mouth and gently lifts Nozomi's chin to face her. "N... Nozomi... I... I love you" Eri manages to say with a tint of red on her perfect face.

Nozomi could do nothing but stare at her best friend as she leans closer to her. **_E… Ericchi's going to…_** Nozomi's eyes slowly close as prepares herself for what's to come. ***THUD* **Nozomi and Eri both froze and look to the source of the sound.

Maki watched the seen unfold before her with a clenched fist. When Eri started to lean closer to Nozomi she slammed her hands on the table and she stood, she successfully knocked her chair down in the process. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU TOO NOZOMI!" She shouts as loud as she could then approach Nozomi and stands between them "AND I'M NOT JUST GOING TO HAND YOU OVER TO ERI!" Maki glared at Eri who returns the glare.

"Nozomi belongs with me" Eri announces

"You wish" Maki rebuttals "Nozomi-"

Maki and Eri continues to argue unbeknownst to them, Nozomi is no longer listening **_Maki loves me and Ericchi too…. _**Nozomi felt relieved to know that she was the one they are in love with, but her relief was short lived as another problem present itself to her. **_I'm the reason why they faught… The Cards Reversed Empressed- _**

"—op kidding yourself!" Nozomi heard Eri yell at Maki who is about to yell something back, luckly Nozomi choose this time to stand between the two girls and finally end the argument

"Stop it you two!" **_How am I suppose to handle this I doubt a Washi-Washi would help at all…. _**"…I don't like this… I don't like to see you two argue."

"Sorry" Maki and Eri apologizes it may have just been Nozomi's imagination, but she swears she caught a short glimpse of flopped ears on both girls. **_C…Cute! Mou… how am I suppose to stay mad at them…_**

The room is once again quiet, after a while Nozomi finally decide to break the silence and ask a question that's been bugging her "It's really late… is it about time for you two to head home?"

"We… We planned on staying over…" Eri replied

"We didn't want to leave you earlier" Maki continues the two girls still set their sights on the floor refusing to make any type of eye contact with Nozomi.

"Eh?" **_But with the situation like this how can we possibly stay under one roof? _**"I don't think it-"

"WE'LL BEHAVE!" Maki and Eri protested.

"Fine but you two will be sleeping together, I'll sleep on the futon" She declared and clearly Nozomi will not take a no for answer so the two girls just nod in agreement. It'll be a miracle if any of the girls would be able to sleep tonight.

**END**

Thanks again for reading hopefully the next chapters will be better written and again let me know of any mistakes. I'm still a one person team so I can't see all of the mistakes or any of the words my computer decides to change bishhhh-.- anyways see you all next time bye~~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Early morning in the Toujou apartment, Nozomi busily prepared herself to help at the shrine, though she still has an hour before her actual shift. She couldn't help it though she wanted to get out of her apartment before Maki and Eri wakes up. The events from last night left her tired and confuse. Yet she couldn't sleep, it forced her to spend most of the night thinking to herself; how did she manage to end up in such situation. She should have paid more attention to her cards reading, it clearly warned her of multiple suitors, she should have known that's what the Reverse Empress revealed. Sure it's nice to know that she is loved and she didn't have to worry about losing either Maki or Eri to someone else, but still she saw herself as the root of the problem.

Before Nozomi went out of her room she took one last glance at the two girls sleeping on her bed. **_They're so cute_**. She could help but smile at the sight Eri embrace Maki almost protectively and Maki had her back to Eri clearly enjoying the warmth. Not wanting to miss the opportunity Nozomi approaches the bed and took a picture. She hoped that picture would energizes her a little and help her thru the day. **_This is going to be a really nice Wallpaper~~_**

When Nozomi arrived at the shrine she changed into her Miko attire and proceed to do her duties. Once again the silence has done nothing, but allow Nozomi to be swallowed by her thoughts. Now that she knows both girls have romantic feelings for her, she knew she'll be force to choose between the two. Problem is she has no idea who to choose and quite frankly she didn't want to choose, She knew that she loves both girls, and that alone stops her from choosing. She couldn't imagine hurting one of them by picking who she loves more. There's no way around the situation unless- **_Maybe it'll be best to turn them both down…_** Perhaps she should just pretend that she loves neither girl, that way they could move on and be happy. At lease she would be the only one hurting and it'll ensure Maki and Eri's happiness. **_If I turn them down maybe they'll even find comfort from one another... _**Just the thought of it hurts Nozomi and she felt herself close to tears again, but she forces it all in. She's determine to do carry all the pain no matter how much it will hurt her, for the sake of Maki and Eri she will be strong and keep a façade.

"Nozomi-chan!"

Nozomi turns to the sound of her name she saw the overly hyper leader of U's run to her "Good Morning Nozomi-chan" She wasn't to surprise to see Honoka at the shire so early in the morning. It happened on occasions Honoka would be at the shrine early to try and get some exercise before school to in shape and today is no different.

"Good Morning Honoka-chan" Nozomi forcefully gave Honoka one of her mischievous smile, but it seems to be taking more effort. If it was anyone in _U_'s they would have surely notice it, luckily Honoka is as dense as ever. "Doing your morning run?"

"Yup! I have to be in shape for _U_'s" Honoka cheers "Nozomi-chan how was Eri-chan? Did you get to talk to her?" **_Straight to the point as always_**

"Hmm… of course I did, is Honoka-chan that worried about Ericchi~" She tease the girl at least now she knows that she can still do her normal teasing without draining herself.

"N… N… No Th… That's… Mouuu Nozomi-chhhhaaannnn" Honoka could only whine at Nozomi honestly can't the girl go on a day without teasing anyone. And that smug grin on Nozomi faces isn't helping her blushing face either.

Nozomi only giggled at the girl, she feels a bit more relief now that she couldn't think to herself, though it doesn't remove the piercing pain in her chest. "It's a really bright day, quiet unfitting for what's to come" She quietly whispered as she look at the bright sky, Honoka barely heard her

"What do you mean Nozomi-chan?"

"Hmm…? Oh it's nothing" she smiles though the smile clearly shows nothing but pain and even Honoka could distinguish the pain in Nozomi's smile

"Nozomi-chan…"

"I should get back to work" Nozomi quickly excuse herself, she didn't want to hear what Honoka was going to say. If she stayed and listen her will might falter and she might second guess herself. For today Nozomi is going to cherish the time she's going to spend with Maki and Eri for today they are both hers, by the end of today she will let them go, and Nozomi will be alone again

"Nozomi-chan…" From the distance Honoka watch her Senpai's retreating figure, if she had to guess she figures Maki had finally gain the courage to confess to the girl. Honokas wasn't as dense as everyone assumes she is… Okay maybe she is, but still the time she spent with Maki in the abandon Music room left Maki comfortable enough to reveal her deepest secret to Honoka. Maki's revelation had made her far more attentive to Nozomi and over the time she has notice the longing stares directed towards Nozomi and it wasn't just Maki's, though it could just be her imagination. _**Nozomi-chan must be really confused, but do your best. I hope everything will be okay…**_

An hour pass in Nozomi's apartment

Maki woke from her slumber by the bright light shining upon her face, she felt the warmth around her back and arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed when she turned around only to see that she was in Eri's embrace. In her panic she rolled and fell off the bed making a loud thud that woke up Eri. "A… Are you okay?" Eri groggily asks as she rubs the sleep away. **_C…Cute!_** Is the only thought running in Maki's mind as she stares at the girl above her; Eri's messy hair, the way she rubs her eyes and the confuse look Eri gave her just caused Maki's temperature to skyrocket. "Maki?" worried by the girl's lack of responds Eri calls out to her again, hoping that the girl didn't actually hurt herself.

"I… I-I'M FINE!" She promptly got up from the floor and ran out of the room, leaving a confuse Eri behind. **_Calm down Maki… why is my heart beating so fast._** Soon her thoughts were disturbed when her attention was caught by two neatly covered plates on the table with a note on top, curious Maki picked up the note and read it to herself

_I need to help at the shrine so I'm going to head out first, be sure to eat your breakfast or I'll washi washi you two~ _

_-Nozomi_

Maki blushed harder at Nozomi's note the thought of getting a Washi Washi from Nozomi didn't seem so bad anymore. Maki shook the perverted thought out of her head it was only making her blush more. "What's that" Eri asked as she peak from Maki's shoulder

"A note from Nozomi" Maki handed the note to Eri and proceed to sit on the table but before she started to eat she sent a quick text to someone

"Looks like we better eat" Eri smiled at the note anything that Nozomi do just makes Eri's heart raise. Perhaps she's being bias, but the girl is literally the most beautiful girl she has ever seen, well Maki comes in second so it only boost Eri's view of her as a worth rival for her. If Nozomi didn't choose her she was glad to know that some capable like Maki would be the second choice and she was sure that Maki will take care of Nozomi. But still she would prefer if Nozomi picks her.

"Are you just going to stand there? the foods going to get cold"

"Ah right! Just one moment" Eri quickly ran back to Nozomi's room, she looked for her phone sent a quick text. Once she knew it was sent she dashed out of the room and enjoyed the breakfast made by her beloved.

Meanwhile

In the student council room Nozomi sat on her usual chair attending to her regular word, she took a glance at the clock on her phone. _**They should be up by now**_. As if on cue Nozomi's phone lit up notifying her of a message one from Maki and one from Eri.

_Maki-chan_

_Good Morning Nozomi, Thanks for breakfast. We'll be sure to eat it all, so you don't need to Washi-Washi us. Are you in school already?_

She smiled at Maki's text, the girl is so cute.

_Ericchi_

_Hey Nozomi Good Morning! I wished you've woken me up, so we could walk to school together._

Her smile grew wide Eri could be such a sweet talker when no one else but Nozomi could hear. Then Nozomi realized something _**AH!**__**School I forgot!**_ Nozomi quickly respond to Eri and Maki text hoping that one of the girls had their phone nearby otherwise they'll be late for school.

Eri and Maki were quietly ate their breakfast when they heard Maki's phone ring.

"Who is it?" Eri couldn't help but let her curiosity get the best of her.

"It's Nozomi" Maki replied nonchalantly "She said…." Maki's eye widen as she reads Nozomi's text. "Eri we better hurry or we'll be late for school!" Maki hurried to Nozomi's bathroom to freshen up a little.

"Eh? But it's still early" Eri was confuse she didn't know why Maki is in such a rush.

"WE DON'T HAVE OUR UNIFORMS" Maki yelled "SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET TO SCHOOL ON TIME YOU SHOULD HURRY!"

Realization drawn to Eri and she scrambles onto her feet and rush to the bathroom "AH! MAKI STOP HOGGING THE MIRROR!"

"ERI I… I GOT HERE FIRST!"

END

Well Finals are over and I'm back for some updates. Also since it's winter break updates might go faster, though I would like to ask anyone of you, how do I use the beatreader thing. I think it would speed up the updates and all if I could get some help. Lastly good news and bad news  
>Bad news is I'm still on a blank with The Engagement Continues, so no updates for it. Good news is I got a couple of new ideas and they might get uploaded soon maybe idk... Oh and I like writing this story some much I have already came up with a sequel with an alter ending. I have a feeling it will be fun, but it won't be release until this story is over. So bye bye<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the lack of updates, I have no excuse the holiday spirit got to me and it made me lazy. really sorry, but I'm back now with some updates and yeah... So once again thank you for all the people reviewing and following the story!

**I DON'T OWN LOVE LIVE**

Chapter 5

"Soo~~ you made it on time~" Nozomi teased Eri. the girl's clearly embarrassed she had barely made it to homeroom. Eri's sudden tardiness and absence were not good for her reputation as the Class president. "Did Maki-chan made it too?

"Yeah I'm guessing she's just barely made it as well"

After their little chat Eri and Nozomi began to focus on their class. Eri was completely engrossed to her notes and to whatever it was the teacher wrote on the board, until a neatly folded paper found its way to her desk. Eri turned to the direction of where it came from and of course it came from no other than Nozomi who acted innocent. Eri smiled at the cute display and open the paper.

_Ericchi you left me with all the council work again! I expect payment, let's get parfait after practice._

_Nozomi_

The note itself brought joy to Eri, but the thought of Nozomi inviting her out brought out a wide smile. When she woke up today she wasn't too sure if Nozomi would still talk to her, after all she did just confessed her love and attempted to kiss her. When Maki showed her the note and the carefully prepared breakfast she was more than overjoy to know that Nozomi was not going to avoid her. And now Nozomi was asking her to go out with her, they'll be going alone; it'll be like a date. **_O… Our first date?_** Eri flushed from the thought of going out with Nozomi, did that mean Nozomi accepted her confession? Are they are couple now? But what about Maki? Before Eri could continue her thought another paper landed on her table.

_Maki-chan said she'll take me, as payment for breakfast. I guess I'll be getting two parfait~_

_Nozomi_

**_It's not a date…._** Eri was dejected she couldn't help but pout.

_Is Ericchi Pouting~~?_

_Nozomi_

Eri's blush grew redder it almost rivaled Maki's hair; even in notes she could hear Nozomi's teasing voice. She swears Nozomi sent her that note to tease her, but still she couldn't find the joke cruel. She was kind of glad Nozomi wasn't ignoring her or Maki. The three of them together somehow feels right. It's weird Eri couldn't understand it but whatever it is can wait until later, right now it's pay back.

_Mouu…. Nozomi stop teasing me… And sure I'll take you to some parfait after school even if Maki is there, I'm not going to miss a chance to spend some time with the most beautiful girl._

_Eri_

Eri passed the note onto Nozomi's table. Once she opened the note as expected it was indeed Nozomi's turn to blush. Satisfied with her work Eri returned her attention to the lesson leaving Nozomi to unsuccessfully calm her wildly beating heart and flushed face.

Lunch

"Ericchi let's have lunch" came Nozomi's teasing voice, she was well aware of the fact that Eri didn't have a lunch with her. Still she waited patiently for Eri's obvious reply.

"I don't have one"

"I know that… mou… Did you really think I would pack this much food and eat it all by myself?" Nozomi gestured to the bento bag she was carrying and sure enough the bag was too large for one person. "Are you trying to say I'm fat?" Nozomi asked hurt evident in her face though there was also a glimpse of teasing.

"W… W… What!? No! YOU'RE PERFECT NOZOMI!" Eri yelled a bit too loud, now she had unwantedly gained the attention of every person inside the classroom all of them looked at her with questioning eyes. The poor blond could do nothing but sit back down and hide her flushed face, wishing that she could dig a hole and jump in it until everyone forget what she just did. Honestly the pass few days are clearly putting a strain on her perfect student council reputation.

Nozomi had a slight blush on her face; Eri could be really blunt sometime. She giggles a little and pats Eri's head reassuring the poor embarrassed girl. Eri picked up her head at that and stare at Nozomi with a pouting face "Nee Ericchi we should go now, we still need to get Maki-chan. She doesn't have lunch either."

"A… Ah right okay let's go…" Eri followed Nozomi to the first years classroom, as if nothing had happen between them they merely chat about nothing in particular as they walked to Maki. Lucky for Nozomi and Eri, Maki was still there with Rin and Hanayo. Hanayo was the first to notice her two group mates and she quickly waved at them. Maki and Rin turned and both smiled at the sight of their senpais though Maki had a much brighter and wider smile than Rin. The three made their way to the door

"Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan what are you guys doing here nya?"

"We came here to ask Maki-chan if she wanted to have lunch with us." Nozomi gestured to the bento box she's been holding "I know she doesn't have lunch" Maki blushed to Nozomi's statement, she had no idea that Nozomi would care for her so much, and now here she was offering her another home cooked meal. **_Such bliss will it be like this if Nozomi as mine?_** She wonders completely ignoring her surrounding completely missing the conversation in front of her.

"THAT AMAZING NOZOMI-CHAN! HOW DID YOU KNOW MAKI-CHAN DIDN'T HAVE ANY LUNCH WITH HER NYA!? Rin asked completely fascinated by Nozomi's instinct, did Nozomi somehow develop a new power to tell the future over the night!? "NE! NOZOMI-CHAN WHAT WILL I HAVE FOR DINNER TONIGHT NYA!?"

"Hmmm" Nozomi pretended to think as if she was actually trying to predict Rin's future "Ramen!"

"AMAZING NYA!" Now Rin's was completely convinced that Nozomi had developed a new power. Around them Eri and Hanayo just gave a weary chuckle at the two. Though Hanayo's chuckle is from complete disbelieve of how gullible her childhood friend could be.

"Ne… Didn't you say you brought me lunch?" Maki asked unaware of the conversation going on and quite frankly she didn't care if she was being rude. She wanted to eat Nozomi's food now and nothing was going to stop her.

"Ahh~ Are you that hungry Maki-chan?" Nozomi teased causing Maki to blush like a tomato; okay maybe there is something that can stop her.

"T— T… That's not it!" she stutters "I just w… want to eat before lunch is over… It's not like I want to eat your cooking"

"Hehehe are you sure that all?" Nozomi continued to tease, the cute blush on Maki's face was just too cute to ignore. "Well if Maki-chan doesn't want to eat my cooking I guess Ericchi and I should just-"

"NO I WANT IT!" Maki shouted and just like Eri Maki had successfully gained the attention of everyone inside the classroom and some bystanders in the hallway. Maki cover her face to hid the blush. But failed her blush was clear for everyone to see since even the tip of her ears were bright red.

"Alright let's go" Eri took sympathy for her kohai, she knew the feeling heck she just experienced it a few minutes ago. So she pulled both Maki and Nozomi to the direction of the roof for their long awaited lunch. "Bye Hanayo, Bye rin"

"Bye bye" was the last thing the three girls heard before they reach the roof.

"Neee kayo-chi don't you think it's weird nya?

"What is?"

"For the three of them to be together like that nyaa?"

"Eh I don't think so" Hanayo answers and walked back to the classroom.

"Rin has a bad feeling in her guts nya" Rin mumbled to herself as she follows Hanayo back to the room.

END.

Sorry if the story is focus on the day's activity, but this day is really crucial for Nozomi. Once the day is over the story will go on a quicker pace. Again thanks for reading until next time!


End file.
